


Tales, stories and drunken hazes of sprinfield: Future-tense

by SilverCreek23



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCreek23/pseuds/SilverCreek23
Summary: taking place eight years after the Simpsons TV series find out what 18 year old Bart, sixteen year old Lisa and their friends are doing but when Marge's old convict friends Jack Crowley and Dwight Diddlehopper are released from prison Marge's mistakes my comeback to bite them in the asses, also some Allison and Martin stuff but that's a side story.





	1. New year

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters from this story except Dan, Andrei, Zia, Kathleen and Samantha, enjoy

Beep BEEP BEEP!" Buzzed Lisa's alarm clock as she slowly got out of bed, "Morning mom." Says Lisa as she slides down the Bannister into the kitchen, "Normally your the first one up for the first day of school." Says marge as Lisa sits down next to Bart, "You look different Lise." says Bart, Of course Lisa looked different, aside from her black sweater and blue jeans Lisa was wearing her earrings, things she only wore on special occasions, "Can't I look nice and people not think I'm crazy." Lisa says in a syndical tone "Now Lisa no one thinks your crazy, we just thought you didn't care about look." Marge says in calm tone "Its my first day of tenth grade so I figured I could use a new look." Lisa says. As Lisa boards the bus she realizes that it was the same old shit all over again, "Otto? I thought the school board took your license?" Lisa asks "They did but they gave it back." Otto answers. As Lisa sits down at the back of the bus she pulls out a phone, two texts, one from Alex and the other from Allison, "Hey Lisa what homeroom you get? I got 213." Alex's text read, "Any idea what homeroom you got lise, I am in 213?" Read Allison's text, "Well I got Alex and Allison, could be worse." Says Lisa as she thinks of Janey Powell, her former best friend who turned bitch overnight.  
It wasn't hard for Lisa to spot her friends, Allison was one of only ten redheads in the whole school, as Lisa sat down she looked at her friends, Alex was wearing a ggreen beret, red vest, white t-shirt and a blue knee length skirt, Allison was wearing a teal collar shirt with the necklace from her childhood and a red skirt, Nina was wearing black everything just her dyed hair, becky was wearing a yellow dress and Kat was wearing her black Halo Reach T-shirt, hat and jacket, "Anyone hear anything interesting?" Asked Lisa "Well Alex, Becky and I were talking about throwing a event together." Says Nina as she takes a drink of her water, "That could be fun." Says Lisa "only problem, we don't have a host, I can't do it because my parents hate you guys." Says Alex, "I can't, I live in a small apartment with my Mom." Says Nina "I would but my house is getting renovations so I can't have company over." Says Becky, "I could host." Says Lisa "Really?" That would be great!" Says Alex as she hugs Lisa "Just leave everything to me." Lisa says smiling. As Bart entered the cafeteria he looked for his friends, Richard and Lewis were talking to some other students but Bart managed to spot Milhouse, Nelson and Dan, "Hey Bart, whaz up?" Asked Millhouse "Please stop saying' that Vanhouten." Says Dan as he puts his bush hat back on "Remember that girl I dated back in fourth grade?" Asks Bart "there was quite a few actually, lets see here, Darcy, Clara, Greta, that Spuckler girl, Jessica, Gina." Says Nelson "My cousin." Adds Milhouse "Shauna Chalmers, Zhenya and Allison Taylor." Dan says as he draws his kukri and starts flipping it in his hand, "Jessica Lovejoy, She's back." Bart says looking down "I thought I killed her." Dan says surprised "No you didn't, you killed Uter." Nelson says as Richard, Andrei and Lewis walk up to the table, "Hey Dick." Says Dan as he straightens his bush hat "Hey Andrei you still do assassinations?" Dan askes, "We're not killing her." Bart says "Anyway I can't, Government revoked my license." Andrei says as he grasps his sword's hilt, it's leather and oak hilt gleamed with the orient ruby in the center, "Oh well guys too celebrate our last year of high school I'm throwing a little party next week, just us guys, a real party happens a week after that." Bart says "Oh and Andrei, I'm expecting you to be there, its the only way my parents would leave us alone is if I had the silent shadow there." Bart adds


	2. Chapter 2

"Bring it on, I'm ready how bout you?" Says Andrei as he stabs Dwight through the eye with Dan's kukri before falling over because of the three bullet holes in his chest, "That has to kill him." Jack says as he pulls the kukri out of Dwight's eye, Dwight was alive but in sever pain, "Frank, give him something for the pain." Jack orders as Andrei gets up, barely able to put one foot in front of the other he draws his sword, "I shall end your lives the way you ended Dan's." Andrei says as takes a swing, narrowly missing Dwight's head as he is shot twice more in the chest by Jack before falling over yet again. "We have to help him." Allison says to the group, "We can't there's nothing we can do for him now, the best thing to do is to call the cops and get the hell out of here." Richard says "But they've killed Dan, they've got Alex and for all we know Andrei is dead." Allison Yells "Andrei's not dead Allison, he'll keep fighting till they literally cut him to pieces or destroy his head." Kat says "Actually there is something we can do." Lewis says "What?" everyone asks at once "Two years ago Dan and Andrei gave me a device, they told me to activate it if they were every killed." Lewis explains as he pulls out what appears to be some sort of remote "Do it." Orders Bart, as Lewis pressed the button there was a loud explosion coming from the attic, "Holy Shit!" Nelson yells as everyone dives for cover from a piano falling through the roof, how something like that survived is another story but on top of the piano lied Andrei, he was badly burned but he was still breathing, "Andrei?" asks Bart "What the fuck are you looking at, they got away and they have Alex, she's alive but she's got a cut running along her cheek, looks like they interrogated her." Andrei says "How do you know?" asks Sophie "Simple, they tried interrogating me, but I'll let you guys in on a secret, my glasses contain high end surveillance equipment, I got footage of them interrogating her, their after Marge Simpson." Andrei says before passing out


End file.
